


Yo-Ho-Ho and Another New Gun

by soufflegirl91



Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [37]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Sort Of, rewrite of yo ho ho and a bottle of rum, sea shanty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/pseuds/soufflegirl91
Summary: Really does what it says on the tin.
Series: Souffle's 007 Fest 2020 Fancreations [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809892
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Yo-Ho-Ho and Another New Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Scavenger Hunt #20 - Write a Bond-themed sea shanty.
> 
> I chose to rewrite Dead Man's Chest by Robert Louis Stevenson (or rather the expanded version Derelict by Young E. Allison)

Nine double-ohs on Q’s shit list  
Yo-ho-ho and another new gun!  
All due to missions and Bond made him pissed  
Yo-ho-ho and another new gun!  
You see, he slept with a target’s wife  
The target then stabbed him with a knife  
And it caused such a lot of unneeded strife.  
He wished he could chop off Bond’s cock,  
Really, it wasn’t worth the shock  
Of keeping him alive to be mocked.  
Yo-ho-ho and another new gun!

Nine double-ohs really make Q mad  
Yo-ho-ho and another new gun!  
Sometimes he thought about turning bad  
Yo-ho-ho and another new gun!  
Eight had blown up a new embassy  
Q wanted to shoot him in the knee  
But instead must suffer endlessly.  
What did he do to deserve this fate?  
Wanted to leave, but it was too late.  
Now he was going to miss his date.  
Yo-ho-ho and another new gun!


End file.
